If
by Insanity Online
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if some things had never happened, or happened differently? If Frieza had not destroyed planet Vegeta. If Namek had never being close to extinction? If Goku had never fall down that precipice. Here is what would have h


**If**

Prologue 

Gohan sighed heavily about his young charge. Since he had been a baby, always he had been aggressive. The elderly man sought to teach him martial art in order to help the young man to control his temper and aggressiveness. At the age of twelve he was sent to master Roshi, for he had become to strong for him to handle. Today, a year later, words had come that a terrible accident had happen. Everyone on KameHouse had perished in the gas explosion. He felt weary and old, older then ever before in his life. Somehow he knew it had something to do with the young boy he had named Goku. He walked outside slowly, taking his time, wishing, not for the first time, that someone else had found the boy.

/\\

\\/

Goku grinned as the memory of the old fool tortured face when he had seen his own heart being ripped up from his chest by his own disciple. Then the pathetic excuse of a disciple name Krillin had tried to avenge the disgusting elder. He had disemboweled him barehanded. He let the cute piece of ass live though, for now. He remembered the feeling of her bare skin against his has he did things to her better left unmentioned. She had love every moment of it. The brutality he inflicted on her, the taste of her blood. . Yes, soon he'd have to find someone else to fuck. But now a tournament was underway and he intended on participating. He'd crush every single human eventually, but first he wanted to see the best they had, humiliate them before destroying earth and returning to his home world, planet Vegeta. He'd take slaves to bring back to his king. The female Saiyens where just not very interested in raising children. He flew all the way to the tournament, sensing energy as Roshi had taught him. One there was about half his strength, surprising for a human to raise so high. Then he sensed something even more disturbing. Someone down there was as powerful as he was. Interesting. Of course he was going to kill him or her, but it would be interesting to know how good this individual was before. It would please him to destroy a worthy opponent. He landed a few minutes away from the arena and entered his name as Kakarot. People might connect the name given to him by Gohan to the 'explosion' of Roshi's house. Smiling he walked in to see who his first opponent was. Yamcha. He looked at everyone else and grinned. If one of these pathetic fools was Yamcha, they'd be easy meat. He shrugged and walked in, waiting for his match to start.

/\\

\\/

Yamcha stared at the teenager named Kakarot, smiling. This was his first opponent? He chuckled. Easy, he'd chop him in little pieces. A few years back, he would have been reluctant to do so, but he wanted power, and only heartlessness could get him to absolution. He smirked and decided that Goku would die accidentally during his match.

/\\

\\/

Tien walked trough the crowds, glaring around to locate the source of incredible power he felt. Of course, it was equal to his, but it made him nervous nevertheless. He had never sense such power in someone else, ever, not even in his master. He looked to see who it was and found a teenager. He should kill him now before he grew stronger. He sneaked behind him quietly and raised his hand above his head, ready to kill him with one hit, but as he was about to move he saw the younger teenager turn and block.

"What do you think you're doing three-eyes?" asked Kakarot in a voice full of scorn.

Instead of speaking, he kicked him, but the hit was blocked, but this time followed by one of his own. Tien was sent flying in a brick wall, feeling the bricks shatter with the force of the impact. He got back on his feet and grinned, dusting himself.

"Not too shabby for a kid," he taunted. "See you in the finals."

And with that he was gone, he always enjoyed challenges.

/ \\

\\ /

The alien looked at the man walking away. A smirk on his lips. He had just thought about something else. Maybe, just maybe, he would spare him, after all, Sayiens enjoyed watching aliens fighting against each other. This one would quickly become a favorite, he was sure of it.


End file.
